


Build A Life

by Natalie_Carson



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, little little bit of angst, midseason 3, romantic, sad at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_Carson/pseuds/Natalie_Carson
Summary: Jake and Amy go on a date to Build A Bear Workshop





	Build A Life

“You know I actually used to come here a lot as kid.” Amy said standing outside the Build A Bear Workshop at the mall.

“I know, I’ve seen the ones you have hidden in the closet.” Jake said laughing slightly as the two walked hand in hand into the store. There were little kids running around everywhere, and even though they were definitely out of place Jake didn’t seem to mind and neither did Amy.

“Hi! Welcome to Build a Bear Workshop!” An ecstatic employee said to them. “The first thing you’re going to want to do is pick a bear and then you can take it over to Michelle at the stuffing station.”

Jake and Amy walked over to the line of de-stuffed bears that were waiting to be stuffed and loved by a little kid. Or in this case a 33 year old woman. “There’s so many to choose from. What do you think?” Amy asked him as she walked up and down the aisle. “You should’ve told me this is what we were doing, I could have made a binder.”

“That’s the exact reason I didn't tell you. Babe I love you, but ya don’t need a binder to stuff a bear. But I like the duck.” Jake said holding up a bright yellow duck.

“Yeah but his legs are so short you won’t be able to put him in pants.” Amy said reaching out to grab the ducks little feet as if the prove to Jake why that was a stupid choice.

“You could go with just a bear.” Jake suggested. “I’m sure there feet will be plenty long.” he said mocking her. 

“It’s a real concern Jake. I don’t want a bear that’s what everyone gets.”

“Oh my gosh i should’ve just let you make a damn binder.”

“Watch your language there are kids everywhere. Oh my gosh. The bunny, I’m doing the bunny.” Amy said holding up the corpse of a brown bunny with black beaded eyes. “Isn’t he just too cute?” Amy asked with a large smile on her face. 

Jake couldn’t help the smile that crept over his face at how estatic his girlfriend was about a bunny. “It’s adorable.” he said. “Are you ready to actually stuff him. Amy nodded grabbing Jake’s hand and leading him over to the giant tube in the store filled with stuffing.

“Alright so you’re going to want to grab a heart out of that bucket.” A new employee said a little less enthusiastic than the other one. Probably because she recognized that they were grown adults who didn’t need to be walked through every step. 

“I want you to pick it.” Amy said to Jake.

“What why? What difference does it make?” 

“It doesn't, but I want you to pick it.”

“Fine.” Jake said with a sigh reaching his hand into the big box of little red hearts. He shoved his hand down to the middle of the box grabbing one between his fingers before pulling it up to the surface and handing it the employee.

“Do you want to put any sound devices into the bear? The options are there.” She pointed at the display with a bunch of buttons on it that were connected to speakers. 

“Uh I think we’ll be okay.” Amy said looking up to Jake for confirmation. Jake nodded at the employee who gave a slight nod back before putting the heart into the bear. 

She attacteched the bear to the machine. “So when you hit this button the bear will get more fluffy and then you can stop whenever you want.”

Amy pressed the button Jake standing right behind her watching as the fluff traveled from the tub in the ceiling to the body of the bunny. “Don’t you think that’s enough?” He asked her when the bear seemed pretty full to him.

“Are you kidding me?” Amy asked squeezing the arm of the bunny. “Not even close, I like em fat.” Eventually when Amy thought the bunny was “Fat” enough, the employee pulled the bear off the machine and sewed up the hole before handing it back to Amy.

Amy squeezed it tight to her chest. “I love it.” She said to Jake before taking his hand and leading him into the clothes section. “Did you ever come here as a kid?” She asked him.

“Yeah my dad somehow managed to whenever he happened to be in town.” Jake said sarcastically earning him a slap on the arm from Amy. “I did come here one time for a birthday party for Gina.”

“What did you stuff?” Amy asked him

“A monkey. It wasn’t nearly as fat as your bunny though. I dressed him like spiderman, called him spiderman.

“That’s adorable.” Amy said as she walked through the aisles of clothes Jake in tow. “We could dress him up like a police officer but that’s just so predictable.”

“What are you suggesting?” Jake asked watching as Amy grabbed something off the rack. Holding it up Jake gasped in shock. “No.”

“Yes.” Amy said a mischievous girl on her face. “How ironic would it be if we dressed our bunny up as a firefighter?”

“Do they have a major crimes outfit? I think you just stabbed me in the back.”

“What would a major crimes outfit even look like?” Amy asked tilting her head to the sight with a smirk on her face.

“I dunno, but there is no way that bunny can be a firefighter.”

“Well get over it babe.” Amy said as she took the firefighter outfit off the bear hanger and got the bunny dressed. “Look at how adorable he is with his little firefighter hard hat.” Amy said pushing the bunny towards his face.

Jake didn’t say anything but he couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable his girlfriend was even if she was holding a stuffed bunny dressed as a firefighter.

The two made their way over to the computers for the final step. Amy sat down and Jake sat down next to her, the two sharing a seat meant for an eight year old. “Alright birthday 4/14/16. Full name. What should his name be babe?” Amy asked turning to her boyfriend.

“Uh Bebo, Chubs, Hoppy, Hopper, BamBam, I don’t know.” Jake said throwing random names off the top of his head out there.

“I like Chubs.” Amy said as she typed it into the computer. She filled out the rest of the “birth certificate” and hit the print button at the very end. At the register the employee signed the certificate and put it and Chubs into a carton that resembled a home before handing it back to Amy. 

Amy and Jake walked out of the store hand in hand, Amy slightly leaning on Jake. “I love you, you know.” Amy said as the two walked out of the mall and into the brisk air of April in New York.

“I know.” Jake said as she walked even closer to him trying to keep from the wind that was blowing a little bit of rain. “Home?” He asked and Amy nodded before the two flagged down a taxi.

\----------------

The next day at work Amy sets Chubs down in the corner of her desk near her computer. She went about her daily work as did everyone else when Gina spotted it.

“What the hell is that!” She exclaimed making everyone look up from their computers and paperwork.

“What?” Amy asked even though she knew exactly what she was talking about.

“Did you bring your security stuffed animal into work?” Gina asked in a mocking tone. “Was the thunderstorm too scary.” 

“No.” Amy said. “I’ll have you know that I made Mr.Chubs last night at Build A Bear with Jake.”

“Dude you took your girlfriend to Build A Bear?” Rosa asked focusing her attention on Jake whose face was slowly turning red. 

“I did and we had a good time.” Jake said. 

“Lame.” Gina said. 

“Well I think it’s kind of cute.” Charles said. 

“Thank you.” Jake and Amy both said at the same time. 

“Just think next time you go there, maybe you will be making one for your baby.” Charles said way too enthusiastic.

“Ruined it.” Jake said

“I just don’t understand why it’s dressed up as a firefighter.” Terry said joining in on the conversation. 

“Because I didn’t want a police bunny!” Amy exclaimed trying to defend her decision to not dress her bunny as a cop.

“Firefighters are the worst.” Rosa said. “Jake you should dump her right away.”

“I thought about it.” Jake said jokingly but the look he got from Amy made him wonder if it was lost in translation.

“This is sad, this is real sad. Imma tweet about this and see what they think.” Gina said already looking down at her phone fingers moving a thousand miles an hour. 

“Well it doesn't matter what they say, because I thought it was sweet.” Amy said only looking at Jake with a huge smile on her face.

Soon everyone had returned back to their work. The bunny stayed on her desk a constant reminder of the date. Some perps would make fun of it, ask her if her kids made it for her, but she didn’t care. Every Time she saw it she thought of Jake, and for her that was enough of a reason to keep it on her desk.

\-------------------

Amy sat at her desk in the room that was swarming around her with night shift cops trying to do their work. She didn’t really seem to notice them, everything around her was just a blur. She looked straight ahead at his desk, remembered the way he had hugged when saying goodbye for God only knows how long. None of this felt real, it was a nightmare she was going to wake up and he was going to be right there. 

Eventually she got up out of her desk grabbing her keys and purse. She started to walk away but a certain stuffed bunny caught her eye. She started at it for a second the events of that night replaying in her mind, the way he his eyes crinkle when he laughed. How long was it going to be before she would hear his laugh again?

Quickly she grabbed the bunny dressed as a firefighter off her desk and walks towards the elevator clutching the bunny in her arms. She wasn’t sure exactly what she was going to do with the bunny but for some reason she just wanted to have it. She threw it on her bed before getting ready for bed. The sight of his toothbrush next to hers almost making her hysterically cry. 

She pulled herself in her bed which used to be there bed. The sheets pulled up to her chin she turned to his side of the bed and buried her face into his pillow which still smelled like him. Her heart hurt so much, he couldn’t sleep without his pillow, he took it with him everywhere even copcon in Rochester. But now he was somewhere far away from home, far away from her, without his pillow.

She reached her arms out in the bed until she fingers found the bunny. She pulled it up and clutched it to her like a five year old would. The tears never really stopped although she kept expecting to run out. 

She squeezed the bear tight to her and heard a sound coming from it that started her. She squeezed it again listening to it and somehow she managed to find more tears. If she could bottle them they would fill the Atlantic ocean. 

Amy spent the rest of the night squeezing the bear listening to his voice over and over again saying “I love you so much Ames.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending is too sad, I just couldn't resist to get a little angst in there. Feedback is greatly appreciated, hit me up with prompts at tumblr, instagram, or even the comments section @natnatcarson :)


End file.
